Friendship blooms like roses
by Hicsqueak4Life
Summary: At that point Hecate thought that they would be going together, as friends. Until Pippa dropped the bomb that she wanted to go with someone else. This is a short fic about Hecate and Pippa's leavers ball. Hicsqueak


**HI this is my first fan fic and naturally i love to watch the worst witch. Me and my friend were talking about Hicsqueak and this idea popped into our heads and then i decided to write it.**

 **Anyways Enjoy**

* * *

All of the corridors were decorated with purple banners intertwined with gold. Flowers spreading on the cracks of the castles walls. Girls giggling happily, showing letters to each other. The wizards from Mr Thundercloud academy were coming here in two days as both schools were having joint leavers ball.

Girls waited no time in asking the Boys to be their dates. _What is the problem with them, the party was to celebrate that they had nearly finished their education not to go swooning over boys._ Hecate grumbled. She practically ran down the corridor not wanting to be teased by the other girls. After walking down an endless maze of corridors she stopped at an archway, which was the entrance to the library, Pippa was suppose to meet her here at ten but knowing her she was probably behind schedule.

Sighing Hecate made her way to a black leather chair. She sat down comfortably and made a start on her astronomy book.

Hecate didn't really have her mind on the book. She was wondering who Pippa asked as her date. Merlin, she was jealous of that wizard. Pippa would never want her for more than just friend. Her friendship with Pippa was one of the thing she held deer above all other things. She wouldn't risk it for anything.

Out of the corner of Hecate's eyes she noticed Pippa come in panting. Her hair was falling out of a messy pony tail and her makeup looked rushed. _She looks beautiful,_ Hecate bit her lip to stop herself from saying that out loud. Pippa staggered towards her, she the plopped herself down in the chair next to Hecate's.

Pippa moved her head and rested it on Hecate's shoulder. She could feel Pippa's breath on her neck, instantly goose bumps spread across her skin.

"What you reading Hiccup?"Pippa asked curiously. Hecate swivelled her head round so she could face the other girl.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, instead she coughed. Pippa giggled and nudged Hecate's shoulder. So she tried again. "Well if you must know Pipsqueak I was just rereading the astronomy book you got me for Christmas."

A smile formed on the other girl's lips. "But the question is why were you so late?" Hecate pointed out, quirking an eyebrow.

Pippa sighed and lent back in to her chair. Her hands went up to fix her hair. She then reverted her gaze to Hecate's." Well you see Hiccup so many people have asked me to go with them to the ball, but i have my eye on someone else."

Hecate felt a wave of jealousy roll over her. But Pippa wasn't hers. Instead she brought her eyes to Pippa's. "If they have half a brain I'm sure he will ask you." Hecate spoke Cleary as if she had no personal interest in the matter. She dug her nails in her palm to stop herself from crying in front of Pippa.

"Excuse me Pippa." Hecate couldn't bare to be close to her. She would rather avoided Pippa than have Pippa hate her for her feelings. Hecate swiftly stood up and started to walk quickly towards her dorm. She could hear Pippa calling her name and the sound of the blonde trying to run after her.

Tears were rolling down Hecate's cheeks. She snapped her fingers and transported herself to her room. She could almost feel Pippa's worry for her.

Hecate landed roughly against her bed. Her body was shacking badly and tears were spilling from her eyes. Hecate knew she shouldn't feel like this. Pippa didn't know she liked her in that way, and if she did they friend ship would be over.

An evil thought in her mind was telling her to find the Wizard who Pippa was going to the ball with and hex him until he promised to stay away from Pippa. Her Pippa.

But if he made her happy, Hecate chocked back a sob, then she should stay about of their way. Why Pippa had chosen her to be her friend Hecate did not know. She wanted Pippa to be happy. She was a mere grain of sand and Pippa deserved the universe.

-/-

Hecate stayed away from Pippa as much as she could. It was lonely though as she was her best and only friend. Hecate had got used to her company.

Just because she didn't have a date didn't mean she wasn't going to the ball. A week or so ago Pippa had helped Hecate find a dress. The blonde said silver made her look breath taking. Though they didn't find a dress that she liked.

Pippa however wouldn't tell Hecate what she was wearing. She told her she would have to wait and see. At that point Hecate thought that they would be going together, as friends. Until Pippa dropped the bomb that she wanted to go with someone else.

Hecate was probably going to end up talking to the teachers for a small amount of time then leave and go walk through the field as it was forecast as a starry night. She would normally do this with Pippa but doing it on her own wouldn't hurt.

As the ball was tomorrow all lessons had been cancelled. Meaning Hecate could study all she wanted without being distracted.

On her way down to the library Hecate heard some girls in their year gossiping about Pippa. She overheard one of them say she was going to meet Max Silvershine before the ball.

Hecate was sure she knew that name from some were. Maybe Pippa had brought him up when they were talking. She swiftly made her way to her regular study corner, placing down all her books and sitting in one of the chairs.

Hardly anybody came in the library. There was the odd student who was looking for a book and girls who wanted to Study but that was it. This was Hecate's safe zone.

She spent the rest of the day like this. No food was allowed in the library, so at twelve she sat next to a small lake and ate some food. Hecate had a little appetite. As a child she had not eaten much as she had to maintain the Hardbroom figure. Pippa had encouraged her to eat more food.

That girl had brought more colour in to her life. In more ways than her wardrobe. Once Hecate finished eating she made her way back to the library and studied until nine. Then she made her way back to her room.

She had not seen Pippa today. Maybe she went to see Max. Hecate hoped not, but knowing Pippa she was either doing last minuets checks for her dress or talking fashion with the other girls.

Hecate lay in bed in silence. She had grown comfortable in the darkness. But the worry of Pippa not wanting to talk to her again, kept her awake.

-/-

When Hecate woke the following morning she had a stiff back as she had not slept well. At first her mind did not process the fact that today was the leaver's ball. She took time pinning the bun to her head. Then she put on one of her regular dresses.

Not many people in her year were at breakfast Hecate assumed they were with their dates or going on last minute shopping trips. On a Sunday Hecate and Pippa normally ate by the edge of the woods near a patch of roses. But she thought Pippa wasn't going to be there and there was no point in going as she would just miss the other girl.

A bowl of porridge was in front of her. Though she wasn't eating it, she was just picking at it with her spoon. The school food was not as bad as people made it out to be. Hecate quickly ate a few mouthfuls and then put the rest in a bin.

She didn't like to waist food but Hecate knew that she would be sitting there for the rest of the day if she wanted to finish. Normal Pippa would encourage her to finish, but that wasn't going to happen.

The party was at five as that was when it started to get dark. Meaning Hecate had six hours to waist. Hanging out with Pippa was not an option. She decided that she would take a walk in the woods then spend the rest of the day in her room reading and getting ready.

-/-

The wood was just on the edge of the castle grounds. Hecate often was sent there to collect Potion ingredients, she found walking through nature more relaxing when she thinks about the roots of plants.

In her first year Hecate had been sent out to collect ingredients with most popular girl in their year. She had thought the other girl would make her do all the work while she sat on a rock and put make up on or something. But to Hecate's surprise the girl had got right into the work. They had gathered all the necessary ingredients rather quickly and had fun doing so. She told Hecate that her name was Pippa Pentangle and that she wanted to talk to her but when she tried Hecate was always busy with work.

As they were walking they had stumbled into a path of roses. Not just any roses they were black and pink, both their favourite colours. Pippa took it as a sign and they had been friends ever since.

The memory swirled in Hecate's head as she made her way to the roses. Every where she looked reminded her of Pippa. As this is where their friend ship started.

Hecate was just on the edge of the rose patch and was about to make her way to the middle she heard a laugh that was defiantly Pippa's. She panicked, was the other girl here on her own or was she here with someone else.

Quickly casting an invisibility spell Hecate then carefully made her way to the middle. As Hecate made her way closer to the middle of the roses she could see Pippa with someone else. Anger roared in her stomach. Why would Pippa share this place with anyone else, it was special to both of them.

Then Hecate noticed the other person was a boy or a wizard to be more exact. Her heart sank this must be Max slivershine. She could see how he had won over Pippa's heart. Because of the roses Hecate couldn't make out much but she spotted short cut golden hair that was alike to Pippa's.

Hecate swiftly made her way back to her room. On the way a first year asked for her help as their cat had gotten stuck on the roof. She was surprised that the younger girl would ask her for help but Hecate was head of year. She borrowed the girls broom and made her way up to collect the cat. The poor thing had got trapped. Carefully Hecate picked it up and made her way back to the ground.

Once she handed it back to the girl she made her way to her room. It was now three. After the walk in the woods and helping a girl with her cat she now had two hours to get ready.

Earlier Hecate had decided that she would go with loose hair instead of her normal bun. So she set of and undid her bun. Luxurious black hair fell on her back. Hecate loved her hair as she identified herself with it. Pippa loved to run her hand through her hair. She kept reminding her that Hecate should show of her hair instead of keeping it in a bun. She was going to take Pippa's advice.

Once she had finished with her hair Hecate put on her silver gown. She was again taking Pippa's advice. The dress had chosen was similar to the ones that Hecate viewed with Pippa. It had long glistening silver sleeves and short collar. The dress reached her ankles and Hecate had chosen a pair of matching black high heel boots. Instead of a black traditional hat she had decided to wear a sliver hat. On her back she had chosen to wear a fluttery silver cape.

Normally Hecate would be one to blend in with the back ground but she wanted to be noticed for once. She wanted Pippa to notice Hecate had finished she sat on her bed and read her astronomy book for twenty minutes. Then at four fifty she set of to the school field.

-/-

The sun was just setting when Hecate arrived at the ball. She had decided that she would walk to kill time then transfigure in to the ball, making a grand entrance as Pippa would say.

Hecate could hear people laughing and music playing. Before she could regret it she snapped her fingers and dissolved, reappearing in the middle of the dance floor.

Suddenly the music stopped and Hecate felt every one's eyes on her. Her mouth pulled its self into a smirk and she made her way over to the corner of the ball. However one person was unfazed by Hecate's sudden appearance.

Everyone started talking again and the music resumed. Hecate took a moment to appreciate how much wonderful the ball looked.

With fairy lights hung on trees and marble white table surrounding a stone square which witches and wizards were dancing on. Be hide one of the tables was a band of musician who were playing requested songs.

Hecate sat herself down on a tree log as she didn't want to be in the spot light any more. She scanned the area for Pippa. There was no sign of the blonde.

She sighed and leaned back. Soft hands caught her head, brown eyes met her own.

"Well met Hiccup, might I say you look wonderful darling." Pippa said as she moved her way round to be standing in front of Hecate.

As Pippa came into to view Hecate felt her mouth drop open. The other witch was wearing a golden gown which had no sleeves and the hem of the dress was ruffed. On her feet were a pair of golden high heels and her golden hair was running down her back in curls.

This must have been the dress the blonde was talking about it was magnificent but Pippa was breath taking. "You look stunning Pipsqueak."Hecate muttered.

Pippa wrapped her arms around Hecate's neck and slide into her lap, causing her to exhale rather quickly. "I've been looking for you Hecate. I thought you might have wanted to do something before the ball."

Hecate averted her eyes from Pippa's. "I was in the Libary for most of the time. Shouldn't you get back to your date Pippa, I'm sure max will wonder where you are." Hecate grumbled. Soft fingers grasped her chin and tilted it up wards.

Pippa smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forhead. "Oh Hecate you silly witch I don't have a date."Hecate frowned she opened her mouth to ask about max. "You thought Max was my date, no Hiccup he's my cousin, I hardly ever see him though so I wanted to spend time with him."Pippa whispered.

The blonde witch smiled at Hecate "I don't have a date because I was waiting for someone to ask me but it seems they didn't."Pippa rose of her lap and offered her hand to Hecate. They then made their way out of the ball though Hecate wasn't sure where they were going but she trusted Pippa.

Once they were in the woods Hecate realised where Pippa was leading her. They were going to the place their friendship started. Even though it was dark Pippa knew which way to go.

Pippa stopped as the roses came in view. She turned to face Hecate. "Hiccup close your eyes and trust me."Pippa whispered in her ear. Hecate nodded then closed her eyes. Shorty after she felt a blind fold go over her head.

The other witch grasped Hecate's hand reassuringly then led her through the maze of roses. After walking for a small while Pippa stopped and let go of her hand. "Wait a second Hecate."She then heard Pippa walking away and a flick of a switch. "You can open your eyes now Hiccup."

Reaching a hand up to pull of the blind fold, Hecate then opened her eyes.

Pippa had hung fairy lights (which were all different colours) on the trees above the flowers. There was a picnic basket and blanket lying on the grass. Two plates had been set out and in the middle was a small candle.

"I wanted to spend this evening with you Hiccup,"Pippa walked up to Hecate and clasped their hands together. "I was waiting for you to ask me to be your date but when I mentioned it you ran away from me."

Hecate looked into Pippa's eyes and sighed. "But I thought you were talking about a wizard. One that could make you feel special. You wouldn't want me in your way."

The blonde witch moved one hand to cup Hecate's cheek. "You make me feel Special Hiccup. Don't tell me otherwise, and you will never be in my way darling."

"I love you Hecate, you silly witch."Pippa mutters leaning up and gently presses her lips against Hecate's. She kisses

Pippa right back. Hecate moves her arms around Pippa's waist, pulling her closer.

Not once had she thought that Pippa would feel the same way as her, much less kiss her where their friendship started. Hecate was left breathless when Pippa drew back.

"I love you too Pipsqueak."Hecate admitted. Pippa's mouth drew into a smile as she moved her arms to Hecate's neck.

The blonde planted another quick kiss on Hecate's lips; she then walked over to the picnic blanket. "Honestly Hiccup, I won't bite."Pippa teased as she waited for Hecate to sit down.

Hecate's heart hammered against her chest as she sat down in front of Pippa. This was going to be a long night she thought and She knew Pippa would make it the best night rof her life.

* * *

 **i hope you liked this short fic and hopefully I'll be writing more in the future.**

 **Hicsqueak4Life**


End file.
